


Amazing Rex

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Noah talks about Rex and holiday gives him a look, things spiral out from there.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 13





	Amazing Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Rex was finishing up a few Evo’s that were causing a ruckus around town. Noah was watching from the sidelines. No matter how many times he’s seen Rex fight it was still amazing. After Rex was done curing the Evo’s, he walked back over to Noah. “Sorry Noah, I was hoping we could have hung out today without getting interrupted.”  
  
“It’s cool Rex, let’s go hang out at the arcade.” Noah said with a smile.  
  
“Can’t Six wants me back at Providence for some drills.” Rex said unhappily.  
  
“Well then can we hang out after that?” Noah said.  
  
“Sure man let’s go.” Rex used his nanites to transform his legs into a jet bike. Noah hops on and wraps his arms around Rex as they race off back to providence. They got back to providence in record time. Noah went up to the observation room with Holiday. Rex went into the training room and started running through drills.  
  
Noah watched him he barely noticed when Holiday walked up next to him. “Rex is really amazing isn’t he?” Noah said. Holiday looked at him and her smile formed into a smirk. “Uhh huh.” Holiday said. It was Holiday’s tone that made Noah turn.  
  
Holiday was looking at him with knowing eyes. It made Noah blush. “What?”  
  
“Nothing, Nothing, I’m just happy Rex has someone so special in his life.” Holiday says before walking away. Noah couldn’t stop blushing. He saw Rex heading out of the training room and decided to wait for him in his room.  
  
Noah entered Rex’s room and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. “Ok Noah, get a hold of yourself. So you think Rex is awesome, he is. He’s smart, cute, sexy when he smiles.” Noah blushed and started banging his head against Rex’s wall. He looked and saw photos on the wall. There was one of Six, and one of Holiday, and one of Bobo. He noticed he wasn’t on the wall and he sighed. “What am I thinking? Of course Rex doesn’t think of me that way.”  
  
He flopped back on Rex’s bed and noticed a strip of pictures fall from underneath Rex’s pillow. Noah picked it up and blushed. They were all pictures of him and Rex. He flipped the photo’s over and saw there was a message on the back. “Never Forget: This Person I Can Always Trust.”  
  
Noah blushed and heard the door slide open and he stuffed the pictures back under Rex’s pillow. Rex came in he was sweating from all the drills Six made him run.  
  
“Oh man I need a change of clothes.” Rex said and started to strip. Noah froze as he watched his friend and growing crush start to strip, before Noah could even say a word Rex was naked. ‘Oh my…….’ Noah thought as he drank in the sight of his sexy friend. Rex went over to his dresser and grabbed a towel and a spare change of clothes. “Hey Noah if you don’t mind I’m going to take a quick shower.” Noah nodded his head. Rex thought his friend was acting strange but shrugged it off. He went over and pressed a button, a door opened up to reveal a small bathroom. Rex closed the door behind him and Noah unzipped his pants.  
  
Noah had grown rock hard from seeing his friend naked. His body was aching in need. He realized Rex didn’t notice because he was sitting down, but if he stood up his hard on would be noticeable. ‘I gotta do this quick.’ Noah thought and pulled his cock out from his pants. Noah shivered. He grabbed hold of his arousal and began stroking it.  
  
Noah couldn’t deny it any longer, he was attracted to Rex, just remembering the details of Rex’s sexy body made his cock twitch. He groaned and started working his cock. He let his mind wonder into fantasy. Rex naked on top of him, in Noah’s mind it was Rex touching his cock. Noah moaned softly.   
  
He tried to be quiet but the sound of the shower running told him it was safe to moan a little. In his fantasy he was naked and Rex was teasing his cock. “Rex more touch me more.” He moaned and his Rex chuckled and started working him faster. Noah worked his cock faster in time with his fantasy.  
  
His body shook in pleasure. He licked his hand and brought it back to his aching manhood and imagined it was Rex sucking him. “Rex your mouth is so hot so good.”  
  
Noah didn’t hear the shower turn off. “Rex I love you take me, take me, ohhh.” Noah moaned and quickly covered his cock with his hand as he came.  
  
“Noah…” Rex spoke and Noah froze. Rex walked in with nothing but boxers on. Noah didn’t move. Rex grabbed his cum coated hand and brought it to his mouth. He licked Noah’s hand clean, even sucking on some of his fingers. Noah moaned and his cock was hard again.  
  
Rex yanked off Noah’s shirt and then grabbed his pants and boxers and yanked them off, earning a yelp from the blonde. “Rex what are you going?”  
  
“Should be obvious I’m going to take you.” Rex said with a smirk. “You said take me, and that you loved me, or were you lying to me again.” Rex’s smirk faded and his eyes focused on Noah.  
  
“I’m not lying, I do love you and want you.” Noah said his face flushed.  
  
“Then show me.” Rex said moving away from him. Noah blushed seeing the tent in Rex’s boxers. ‘He wants me to…’ Noah blushed but got down on his knees in front of Rex and tugged down the boxers. Noah gasped seeing the fully aroused manhood of his friend, standing proudly with a thick nest of black hair. ‘He’s so big how can I get him in my mouth.’  
  
Noah licked Rex’s length and earned a moan from the Evo. Noah held Rex’s hips and took the head into his mouth. He started sucking and Rex moaned. Noah took more and more of Rex’s hard cock sucking him as hard as he could. Rex gripped Noah’s blonde locks. “Yes that’s good more, more, take me down to the root.”  
  
Noah relaxed his throat and started bobbing his head. It took a few tries but he was able to suck Rex down to the root. He buried his nose in Rex’s dark nest of hair. Noah sucked Rex’s hard length and bobbed his head.  
  
Rex pulled Noah back to his head and moaned his name as he came. Noah gasped but quickly began swallowing Rex’s seed. Noah enjoyed Rex’s taste and made sure to clean his manhood. “That’s good.” Rex said pulling his cock from Noah’s mouth.  
  
Noah yelped when Rex grabbed him and tossed him onto the bed. He groaned seeing Rex’s still hard cock. ‘He’s still hard after that.’  
  
Rex licked his fingers and brought them down to Noah’s hole. Noah groaned as Rex slipped his wet digit inside him. He moaned as Rex rocked his finger back and forth. When Rex added a second finger Noah whimpered in pain. Rex kissed Noah’s neck as he stretched his friend’s tight hole.  
  
Rex added a third finger and proceeded to finger fuck his blonde friend. “Rex it hurts.”  
  
Rex reached with his other hand and grabbed Noah’s hard cock. Noah moaned and bucked into Rex’s hand. ‘He’s so warm, fuck it feels good oh yes so much better.’  
  
Noah tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure. Rex tested the waters and grinned when he felt Noah tighten up around his fingers. “REX!!”  
  
“That’s your sweet spot, it’s about to become your best friend.” Rex said and began thrusting his fingers hitting that spot inside Noah. Noah arched his back moaning in pleasure. “Rex I’m going to cum!”  
  
Rex only smirked and consumed Noah’s cock sucking hard and thrusting his fingers faster. Noah saw stars as he came. Rex swallowed Noah’s cream and licked his lips. He removed his mouth and fingers from Noah’s body.  
  
He then positioned his wet cock at Noah’s tight hole. “Here I come Noah.” Rex said and with a snap of his hips he thrust forward and buried his cock in Noah’s tight hole. Noah’s legs locked behind Rex and he cried out in pain mixed pleasure.  
  
“Fuck you’re so tight Noah. Just relax and I will make you feel good.” Rex said leaning over Noah’s body to kiss the blonde haired males lips. Noah whimpered and moaned into Rex’s mouth. Rex broke the kiss to nip at Noah’s neck.  
  
“Rex..ah so big, so hot..ah so amazing. Rex amazing you’re so amazing fuck me, please.” Noah gasped and moaned.  
  
“You got it.” Rex started moving and started changing his thrusts to find Noah’s sweet spot. Noah arched his back crying Rex’s name. ‘Hehe found it.’ Rex thought and started moving faster.  
  
“Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex, Rex.” Noah moaned as his sweet spot was hit again and again.  
  
“Fuck Noah your squeezing my cock so much, you are so tight.” Rex said and brought his hand down to smack his ass. Noah yelped then moaned as Rex started fisting his cock.  
  
“Oh Rex I’m cumming!!” Noah moaned as he came spraying his seed between their chests and abs. His inner walls clamped down hard on Rex’s thrusting cock. “Noah!!” Rex moaned as he gave a final thrust and spilled his seed deep inside Noah.  
  
“Rex there’s so much.” Noah moaned.  
  
“I love you Noah.” Rex said and Noah blushed. He wrapped his arms around Rex’s neck. “Love you too so much.” Noah mumbled.  
  
Rex stayed inside Noah and held him close. Noah didn’t mind he snuggled up to Rex and drifted off to sleep. ‘So amazing…’ Noah thought before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Rex grinned before letting out a loud yawn and falling asleep.  
  
Outside Rex’s Room there was a do not disturb sign on the door, courtesy of Doctor Holiday. She just wanted Rex to be happy.  
  
The End


End file.
